


Misfit and Writer

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [18]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Delinquent!Magnus Burnsides?, Gen, He fucks up corrupt officials, I had a lot of fun writing this but what fucking tags do i put?, SO, Vigilante Magnus Burnsides, Writer Lucretia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Lucretia spends her days in her house, writing endlessly with no passion. Magnus breaks in one day.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & The Director | Lucretia
Series: Writober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 3





	Misfit and Writer

There is a universe where Magnus Burnsides is a kind loving man, who makes bonds like no one’s business. Here he is known as one of the Seven Birds, specifically The Protector. He has family who he’s willing to die for and family he’s willing to live for. He trains dogs to help people and loves them until they go away to new owners, who he knows will love them just as much if not more than he did. He forgives faster than he can think, and he knows he’s not the brightest there is but he tries, and if all else fails he’s the most rusticly hospitable person there is. 

There is a universe where Lucretia is a writer. Where she pens the stories she sees. In this universe, she is known as the Director and more importantly The Chronicler. She has a loving family, one she hurt, nearly tore apart while trying to save it. She experiences the full range of emotion and has so many experiences that she never writes down, though she knows how it would be worded. She lives life with regret but also with love. 

There is a universe where all seven of the Birds meet, where some fall in love and they all become family in its truest form. This is not how all universe go, in most one or two, besides the twins who are always The Twins, meet and they normally get along very well.

This is not any of those universes. 

``~~~``

Magnus was wanted. You’ll find out for what later but right now he really couldn’t be caught by anyone lest the town’s brigade find him. He knew there was a house close enough to the city for him to not be there yet far enough from the centre to be considered the outskirts. It seemed to unoccupied on top of that, hardly any light from insides and no one entered or left. Sneaking in at night would’ve been too risky, all the neighbours were around and he would have to make a bit of noise to get in. So he waited until morning, when all of the residents of the area wandered off to work, looking wearily down alleyways and sticking in groups. 

Lucretia hadn’t left her house in nearly a month. She was a writer who had deadlines and by god was she going to meet them. She couldn’t figure out for the life of her why people enjoyed her writing. Yes her words were masterfully chosen and woven into a tale worthy of Istus’ thread of fate, but there was simply no emotion. Once, many years ago when she had first started, there had been emotion. She was told there were too many then there were too little and now… there were simply none. Yet it was praised as her best work, the most masterful thing she’d written. 

When he heard a slight scratching noise in the house after opening the back door he thought he was hallucinating.

When she heard someone enter her house she thought it was her assistant, coming to restock her fridge. 

When she walked into her kitchen and he was eating a sandwich they were both stunned. Magnus recovered first and pulled out his grandfather’s knife. Before Lucretia could blink or recover from seeing anyone, let alone a wanted murderer in her kitchen there was a knife at her neck and he was behind her. He whispered, “Who are you and what are you doing here?” into her ear but she couldn’t hear anything. Eventually, he snapped his finger in her ear a few times, finally catching her attention. He asked again and this time she could hear, could respond. So she said, “I’m Lucretia and I live here. You’re Magnus Burnsides and you recently murdered a high ranking official along with some of his subordinates in an attempt to escape the brigade. What are you doing here?”

They stared at each other for a long moment, as best as they could with Lucretia looking over her shoulder. Magnus said, as loud as he dare in case there were other people in the house he hadn’t heard, “Needed a place to stay until the heat dies down and I can leave.” He could feel Lucretia sigh, like a weight off her chest at the news. “Well, you can stay here for as long as you like. The only time you’ll really see me is when I remember I have to have a functioning body.”

Dumbfounded Magnus dropped his arms and she took the chance to go make herself a sandwich. Opening the fridge she could tell that her assistant had been there recently, probably yesterday. Looking back she could remember the sound of doors opening and closing. Magnus had moved back to the table to eat his sandwich, though he was eyeing her suspiciously. When she started to leave to go back to writing he spoke up. “Are you really just like, not going to tell anyone I’m here?”

“No there isn’t a good reason to. You’re not going kill me and frankly, I have better things to be doing.” She spun on her heel to leave and this time he let her. 

``~~~``

The next day he brought her a sandwich, presumably around noon. He didn’t say anything, just brought in a chair and two sandwiches, plopped one on the desk within her reach and sight and then plopped himself on the chair. They sat in a comfortable silence until she had finished her rough draft of her chapter. Once she stopped scratching away at the paper she grabbed the sandwich and sank back in her chair. Magnus, having already finished his already, spoke. “So, Lucretia right? What do you do that I haven’t seen anyone enter or exit this building in 3 weeks?”

She slowed her chew, almost as though she was chewing on the though instead of the sandwich, before she said, “I am a writer. My assistant uses my funds to buy me food and notebooks and I sit in here and write. Every day, all day for the last… few years I suppose?” They didn’t talk about much else that day, just sat in silence for the rest of her lunch before Magnus went off to do whatever it is he does and she went back to her writer.

``~~~``  
They kept up this routine for what as probably a week, though it was hard to tell what with the lack of windows in the house. Magnus would hide for however long Lucretia’s assistant spent stocking her food, unsure how they would react and unwilling to get caught after this long. After they were gone he would make the two of them lunch and continue the cycle. 

Today was one of those days where the assistant was stocking the fridge. They were taking much longer than usual and that set Magnus on edge. He didn’t dare to move until he heard an outside door closing, so when he heard them go into Lucretia’s room he started to panic. They never entered her room, never said a word. And now they were talking. 

Eventually they left and Magnus got up and made them each a sandwich. He wasn’t sure what to expect but it seemed nothing had changed. He left the sandwich on the desk and ate his while waiting for her to lean back from her work. When she did lean back she immediately said, “They’ve stopped looking for you. They figure you’ve already left town, so now there’s a warrant on your head.”

This was news to Magnus, normally these sorts of things lasted much longer. While they had started talking more during lunches, this one was sombre and quiet.

``~~~``

Lucretia had essentially been alone for the last few years. She had her assistant, yes, but they seemed to change every year, and she never got to know their names, much less their faces. Having Magnus around was… nice. She hadn’t had anyone to socialise with in years, and it seemed he’d been lonely as well. They were a good pair, the two of them. So finding out that he wasn’t being looked for anymore hurt. It meant he would leave. She knew she couldn’t dare to keep it from him, he’d been waiting for this, so she told him. 

And the next day at approximately lunch, he didn’t show up.

He did leave a note though, on the fridge. Didn’t say much, didn’t say he would be back, but it did thank her for her company and her housing and her food. So she got used to the constant quiet of the house again. Fell back into routine. 

``~~~``

One day, Magnus came back. Said he didn’t normally make a habit of killing official figureheads, but he couldn’t stand any corrupt person being in power. So they made a deal. He could come back whenever he needed a place to hide so long as they traded stone of farspeach frequencies. She had been lonely, and so had he. So he agreed.

``~~~``

In another universe the Seven Birds were family, they all knew each other better than strictly necessary. In this universe only Magnus and Lucretia met, outside the twins. They weren’t quite friends, but they certainly weren’t mere acquaintances. They made each other slightly happier, in the miserable hands they were dealt.


End file.
